User talk:ShutUpNavi
Just to let everyone know I archived my talk page again as it was getting too long. If you have any comments or requests regarding me or Zeldapedia please leave them here on my current talk page.--ShutUpNavi 02:50, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Back? :I will do that later, as I still am not quite that active yet. Over the next few months however I should have more time to come here. When that happens I will be sure to do that.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 15:47, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, I think I would like to keep them. I can still help around here from time to time and I'm just about done with all the crap that has kept me from here.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 21:31, 10 June 2009 (UTC) An apology I sorry for what I said before... it was unkind and untrue... I don't have much time, but I already apologised at Shade Link's talk page. so yeah, the full apology is there. I'm sorry, very much so. Captian Zaco, the unforgiven Rito in Hylian O.K. I am not the best at formatting pages and images, but I think I can do that. I'll try anyway. Thanks for bringing it up.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 18:38, September 2, 2009 (UTC) No problem. The easiest way to do it is to simply copy or open the image in Paint and just click save as, and then change the format to .png. Hope this helps. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 18:41, September 2, 2009 (UTC) hey! why did you have to name this page shut up navi!?! I mean come on man! when navi is trying to get link's attention what if it's important? it could be like this.... "hey! link! listen!" (link punches navi and navi falls down, link walks away mad) "but gannondarf is killing zelda!!" Luna Murphy, pembroke pines.florida "PUT YOUR HANDS UP AND GIMMIE ALL OF YOUR TACOS!" XD Navi was not only annoying but her advice wasn't helpful either. I remember one time where she kept talking about Death Mountain looking weird while I was in the Water Temple. And she has to remind you every 40 seconds about it. Even when I took her advice she didn't even give me time to do it before reminding me about it again. Given that annoyance I decided make that my username. Besides every other name I could come up with sounded bland and generic.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 00:27, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Vatti I think you misspelled Vaati Vatti. someone could get lost or eternally stuck on the user Vatti's home page with that info you know! Ramsey (talk) 18:45, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :O.K. I fixed that. Thanks for bringing it up.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 23:05, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Glad to be of service! Ramsey (talk) 22:04, January 16, 2010 (UTC) What needs help here Hi, I'm an admin on Wikitroid (Metroid Wiki) and I noticed that Zeldapedia is much larger than Wikitroid. I don't know if there are any things that need to be fixed here. I noticed that compared to Wikitroid (stop comparing this to Wikitroid Roy!) this has only two wanted pages. Please note that my knowledge of Zelda is not all that great (only have a few games, the first, Twilight Princess, Phantom Hourglass), but I think I can help. I just need to know what needs improving. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • ) 13:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) On a random note, I need to make a sig here... Hello, Welcome to Zeldapedia. You might want to check out our Community Portal where there is a list of ways you can help. For example try fixing up pages marked with a Cleanup tag or expanding short pages. If you need something more specific, you can create an article about the shop at the City in the Sky, or by adding images to The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass characters that don’t have them . Again thanks for any work you put into this wiki, we are always glad to get new users.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 15:26, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :I was also thinking I could create the pages for the Nintendo Comics System comics, I did a similar task on Wikitroid, though I do not know where to find the scans of every comic so I can work off them (I know trsrockin has some, but it doesn't have all of them). I could also make the Zelda-specific (if there are any) Captain N comics and episodes (I have the first and second seasons on DVD), if you think that the wiki could have them. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • ) 22:18, February 17, 2010 (UTC) As long as its Zelda-specific go ahead and make them if you want.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 02:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Featured articles :O.K, I just went ahead and did that. BTW if you wouldn't mind could you vote for the Rito article? You can support or oppose the page if you want, just vote when you get the chance.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 01:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Vandal There's someone who keeps vandalizing my walkthruogh. Can you please block them.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 18:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :O.K, I blocked them.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 18:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank you.--Waker-of-the-Winds (talk) 18:57, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Quick Q. :Really I don't have anywhere specific for anyone to sign my userpage. Do you think I should make a section for it? For now you (and anyone else that wants to) can just sign in this section of my talk page.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 02:58, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Coincedence Do you remember me from the Althist Wiki? I saw your username on the "Dee Ess Island" page here. Arstarpool (talk) 06:19, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry for the slow reply. But yes I remember you from the Alternate History Wiki. You work on the 1983: Doomsday timeline correct? Nice to see you here on this Wiki.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 13:31, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Glitches Hello. I've (very!) recently been promoted to administrator of the currently-obscure Video Game Glitches Wiki, and am currently attempting to restructure it. You can read about my plans in detail if you are interested, but the basic gist of it is that I am attempting to turn the Glitch Wiki into a directory of glitches documented elsewhere. (For example: our article on Halo 3 is a list of links to glitch articles on Halopedia.) My goal is basically to make the Glitch Wiki a central directory of glitches, while having those glitches "hosted" on other wikis. (This is, in my opinion, the best way to organize the glitches.) This is why I need your help (and the help of the admins at virtually every other video-game-related wiki). My goal is still to document glitches and to do so accurately, and the glitch documentation here could use some improvements, with regard to organization, citations, and detail. Obviously, since I am not an administrator at this wiki, I don't have the freedom to just start re-arranging and re-organizing the glitch articles. (Not that I would even if I could! I would ask the community what they think, first.) So I would like to work with you in trying to find a way to improve the glitch documentation on this wiki. Sound good? DavidJCobb (talk) 18:47, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::That is understandable. ::I suppose I should've stated my point clearer: the descriptions themselves can always be improved, but I think there's a way to improve the organization. However, I don't want to just run around creating separate articles for glitches and whatnot without the permission of an admin or person of authority here. ::What I'm recommending is that major glitches and groups of glitches (at least), such as Ocarina's Swordless Link, get their own articles. This makes glitches easier to find (as readers will no longer need to skim through tables of contents), easier to cite (because citations for multiple glitches aren't jumbled together), and less cluttered (one need not sacrifice detail for the sake of keeping the whole article short). Halopedia's been doing something similar and it's worked quite well: much of their glitch documentation is quite accurate, and there is no disruption (organizational or otherwise) to the wiki as a whole. ::As I've said, however, I don't want to just run around trying to completely reorganize a relatively significant portion of this wiki without the permission of someone in authority. DavidJCobb (talk) 12:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not going to be here for the next few days, so I really can't help you that much. Still why don't you run your ideas by with the community of the forums? There you could make suggestions and ask questions that would get responded too much faster than I could.--ShutUpNavi (talk) 17:04, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Bye-Bye! Templates In various templates on this wikia, I have noticed there was something that allowed them to be collapsible. I know which bit of code I need, but I am trying to figure out how to do it on another wikia, and I am unable to do so. If you could explain how I could do it on the page I linked you to, that would be great! Thanks! Blaze fire12 (talk) 00:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey ShutUpNavi I am a huge fan of Legend of Zelda-Ocarina of Time, and I'm a Navi hater too-- 01:28, May 25, 2013 (UTC)OcarinaFan Add the section headline I agree with your username!!!!!